oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
I Can Give you Everything
It's Not Nice to Steal Avery walked along the sidewalk, hands in his pocket, whistling as he headed to market. Kyuka Island was beautiful, spa-like, a place people would love to vacation at. It was a shame he couldn't afford to use any of the facilities. "It’s been four days since we manage to lose the Marines tailing us". Seizawa said to Shephard who at this point had become his unofficial partner. For the last few days following their involvement in the Stonehall robbery, Seizawa and Shephard had continued their thievery streak having pillaged and rob every town and ship they came across, not to mention the amount of marines they ended up killing in the process. "Maybe it’s time we changed location again, I heard this is suppose to be some rich festival and spa island". He suggested glancing over towards Shephard from his location over looking the sea. "Let’s make this our biggest hit before we head deeper into the sea". Shephard shrugged. "I dunno. We can do a hit if we want, but our ship's a little too small. We can't exactly rob this place blind if we add all the money to what we've already stolen. The ship's barely staying afloat as is. We should secure a new one first." "That won’t be a problem". Was his reply as he pointed out towards the dock where various large ships were docked and ready to be stolen. "All we have to do is simply take out pick". As Shephard pondered which vehicle to take, a man, walking the opposite direction of the two thieves, accidentally crashed headlong into Seizawa, with enough force to knock him over. "Oh, sorry about that," said Avery, "didn't see you there." Picking himself up off the ground, Seizawa glared at Avery and was about to yell at him when his eyes caught sight of his attire. Glancing towards Shephard to make sure she knew what his next plot was. "Watch where your going." He muttered to Avery all the while still eyeing him. "Well, it's a little hard to do that." He pointed at his eyepatch. "No depth perception. Gi hi hi hi! You seem like quite the interesting couple. In town for a spa day?" "Something like that". Was the seldom reply of Seizawa before he silently activated his Devil fruit ability. Without another word Seizawa nodded to Shephard. "I’m not one for long drawn out acts so I’ll be frank." Leveling a serious look towards Henry Seizawa raised a hand and pointed at him. "Why don’t you just leave all your valuable with us and walk away". He suggested is a rough tone. "We got some big plans ahead so we really can’t bother to kill you and delay ourselves". Avery didn’t even react to Seizawa’s threat. At least not in the way he wanted. He stepped forward and in a fluid motion, delivered a punch to his nose. “Sorry big guy, I’ve got bigger plans!” Shephard attacked immediately. She swung her wrapped up sword, aiming to cut off his head, but looked on in shock as the blade simply stopped. “You’re not even gonna unwrap it? You must be pretty sure of yourself.” He grabbed onto the blade, throwing away the swordsman. Grasping his nose before shaking off the pain, He allowed his entire body to be covered in earth. "Oh it seems your a bit tougher than the others" he stated with a tone of interest before dashing towards Avery with his fist glowing brightly before doubling in size. "Well it doesn’t matter, I’ll kill you here and now." He shouted and swung his fist down. The fist definitely made impact, he could feel it hit something solid. Too solid. "So you're willing to kill, huh? That's good. That means your goals are something worth killing for." Avery stood, having stopped Seizawa's attack with his gloved hand. "But is it something worth killing for?" His hand tightened down on the stone fist, his grip beginning to crack the stone. Slightly shocked at how easily Avery took his attack, once which had previously killed others without a problem, jumping away from Avery holding his now cracked and damaged stony hand, Seizawa glanced over towards Shephard while he began to formulate a plan as it his usually tactic of overwhelming them with force wasn’t going to work this time. "Your tougher than my usual victims, but that doesn’t mean anything." He called out to Avery as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a steel coin, using his ability to emulate it and transform his harms into steel. Focusing a little more he managed to transform his hands into that of a pseudo jagged blade. "Shephard, we’ve wasted to much time with him, let’s hurry and killing him and leave." He called to his partner. After calling out to Shephard, Seizawa once again resumed his attack this time swinging wildly but with a bit of precision towards Avery. Shephard nodded. Just a few of the bandages wrapped around her blade came undone as she charged Avery, coordinating her strikes with Seizawa. She flew around him at high speeds, slicing at him. Avery attempted to grab her sword a few times, but she'd always pull it away at the last second. It was strange for her as well. While most people couldn't stand up to Seizawa's strength, most couldn't even react to Shephard's speed. And the worst part was that none of their strikes seemed to be doing any real damage, other than some cuts to his clothes. "Are you done yet?" He aimed a swift blow to Seizawa's gut, a punch strong enough to dent steel. "His skin's harder than iron!" Shephard internalized her worry. Dropping to his knee’s as his limbs returned to their normal state, Seizawa held his stomach already feeling a few ribs having cracked from the blow he revived from Avery. Breathlessly he glanced over to Shephard to ensure she was still alive before his focus fell on Avery. "W-w-what the fuck are you!!" He questioned Avery having never in his life meet someone capable of completely overwhelming him, let along both him and Shephard at the same time. Maybe it was because of his exhaustion from his lack of proper sleep or maybe it was because he became to arrogant after all his successful ventures, but for once in his life Seizawa was lost. Glancing to his partner again he tried to gather her own thoughts on their situation, as they couldn’t die here, they had to many plans to accomplish and they had only just began it all. Shephard ran over to her partner, grabbed him and running a few feet away. She didn't want to risk him getting caught up in her attack. The bandages flailed around, revealing the black blade of her sword. She slashed in the air towards her target, a massive wave appearing from the sword. "Ocean Current!" The wave completely obscured Avery from view it was so large. She began panting, and joined her ally on the ground, the bandages wrapping back up onto the blade. "That's an interesting sword." "No way!" She turned towards the sound of the voice, Avery was standing right next to her. "I actually had to dodge that one. Might've cleaved me in two. You're both pretty strong. How would you like to join my crew?" Dumbfounded that was the only thing to portray how Seizawa felt at the moment, not only did he prove to outclass him in strength but now he was outclassing Shephard in speed, while he would never admit it, a bit of fear grasp his heart. That fear however was quickly dismissed and replaced with shock at the question that Avery asked. "W-what the fuck!!!" Was all he could mutter at the randomness of the situation. "You've got goals you’re willing to kill for, don't you?" Avery said, "I do too. I've got goals I’m willing to die for. And I think you both feel the same way. Tell me, what is it you’re willing to die for?" "Die for!?" Seizawa exclaimed as he shakily stood up., "I ain’t got nothing to die for, My goal is simple". Clenching his fist and ignoring the sharp jab of pain it caused he gave Avery a fierce look. "I will become the World’s richest man, and when I do I will rebuild Rockwell and create a place where the Marines can never destroy again!!!" He shouted out revealing his true dream unintentionally, something he had only told Shephard. “Gi hi hi hi! That’s an excellent goal! Well there’s one easy way to become the richest man in the world, and that’s to find the One Piece! My crew’s headed to Laugh Tale as the final stop on our journey. You should come with us!” He turned to Shephard. “And what about you?” She sat there, thinking long and hard about what she really wanted. The face of her father flashed through her mind. “To become the world’s greatest swordsman.” She hadn’t even told Seizawa that until now. Mulling over Avery’s response for a few minutes with a brief flash of his destroyed home appearing in his mind before she shook away the memory. "Why!?" Seizawa began softly before his voice got a bit louder. "Why should we join your crew, we were doing good on our own!!" She continued to question. "I’ll gladly acknowledge your strength, but besides that what makes you any different than all those who tired to recruit us previously, all the other pirates dreaming of finding One Pice!!" He exclaimed clenching his fist. "What exactly makes you different?! Avery’s grin widened. “The fact that I’ll actually get it.” Looking at Avery for a few seconds Seizawa couldn’t help what happened next, Laughter. Bursting out laughing at everything that happened to him up until now, he continued to laughter for a few moments as an epitome hit him. Turning to look at Shephard as his laughter died down to chuckles. "What do you say Shep, want to test our luck out with this guy?" He questioned. Shephard shrugged. “He seems fine. I don’t even know his name though.” “Oh, where are my manners! I’m Henry Avery, captain of the Everything Pirates!” Shephard nodded. “I’m Brooke Shephard. This is my partner, Seizawa.” Avery stroked his chin for a second before pointing at Shephard. “I’ll call you Shep.” He pointed at Seizawa. “And I’ll call you Sei.” Shrugging Nonchalantly at the new nickname that was bestowed upon him, Seizawa wondered exactly what like would be like now considering he was a part of something he never considered. "So Cap’n, What is our next move?" He questioned his newly established captain. He placed his hands on each of the tired thieves' shoulders, his grin stretching to a painful degree. "We're gonna rob this place blind." ---- The three pirates were running as fast as they could. No one was chasing them, not yet at least, but it wouldn't be much longer before they'd be found. "Pull up the anchor!" Avery shouted, "pull up the anchor!" He grabbed Seizawa and Shephard, throwing them onboard the ship before jumping on himself. Opening the bag of riches he had acquired, he smirked. "Well, I'd say this supply run was a success." The ship cast off from Kyuka Island, a place which no longer had the infrastructure to be a vacation spot. Category:Role-Plays